Whose is whose?
by breathoffreshwords
Summary: Clara Oswald is completely content with her new settled life with the Doctor. Or is she? Could it be she would rather be off traveling the universe with him? Stuck in the Dreamlord's domain, Clara must choose which life she would prefer to live in and which she suspects the Doctor might want as well. Whouffle.
1. Chapter 1

Clara opened her eyes to see, as always, the morning light shining in through the windows and casting a spectral light across the room, leaving the room with a sort of enchanted aura. The duvet was wrapped around her protectively and she couldn't help but feel the urge to lie back down. After a moments debate, she sat up, and heard the shower start running in the bathroom.

For a split second, Clara was filled with confusion. Then it hit her. _It's my husband. Of course, it's my husband. _

She shook her head as if to expel her second of momentary confusion as she strolled over to her closet. How could she have forgotten?

Quickly, she grabbed two dresses, silently knowing that she'd decide to wear the latter as soon as she dawned the first. Twirling on her foot to leave, she couldn't help but let her eye catch the plentiful bowtie collection for a few more seconds than intended.

…

"Clara? Are you up?" called a voice from the bathroom, many moments later.

"Of course, Chin," Clara replied from her make up table. "What took you so long?" The Doctor laughed as he toweled off his usually floppy hair, which left it a complete mess on top of his head.

"You know I love a good soap."

"I thought that was only when I was in there too," Clara smirked, turning back to look at him as she put in an earring.

"No, no. I like it by myself," he nodded as he pulled his arms into his sleeves. He had buttoned three buttons before his head snapped up and quickly stumbled out, "Not that I didn't like or.. or appreciate that as well-" He stopped when he realized she was trying not to laugh out at him. "Oh,.. shut up," he replied as she strode over to her to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Clara couldn't help but smile to herself as she started gathering up her purse and her papers.

"Almost 7:25," Clara announced as she started her daily search for her keys.

"Well off you pop. I best be on my way as well," the Doctor told as he closely inspected two bowties. His eyebrows, or lack thereof, were pulled together in deep concentration. He seemed to be in befuddled over which one he should wear today, as if the decision could save the universe.

_Hell,_ Clara thought to herself, _maybe it would._

Clara walked up from behind the Doctor and hugged him around his middle. She took a deep breath in of him. "Can't you come with me to school today?" The Doctor chuckled and turned so that he was facing her. He had picked the purple bow tie with the silver stars. "I could bring you in for show and tell," Clara proposed as she raised her arms to wrap around his neck as he kissed along her jaw. "And I could say, 'Here he is class. Here is my husband; his name is the Doctor. Look at that chin. I wasn't over exaggerating.'"

This earned her a muffled laugh against her skin. "Oi, it's not that big."

Clara started to play with his still damp hair. "Well, if you're going to start trying to convince me of that little lie, I'd start with your _other_ ginormous.. _chin_.." The result for this comment sounded like more of a choke than a laugh and she smirked devilishly as she felt him fluster and flap under their embrace. Sighing contentedly she asked, "When do _you_ have to leave?"

He cleared his throat and twisted his arm around her back to look at his watch, apparently relieved to discuss something other than their previously scandalous drabble. "Approximately five minutes ago."

She let out laugh a simple laugh, one that she didn't even think about. "Funny how we're never on time," she giggled, looking up at him. His eyes seemed to take on a sharper shade of green today and the golden flecks were almost glistening.

He smiled down at her. _Oh, that smile. Surely there were civilizations all over the galaxy dedicated to that smile._

"Why be on time when you can get lost in it?"

…

They had gotten a bit preoccupied after those soft words and Clara had suddenly found that it was 7:42 and she was still not at school. After a long kiss, a blaringly opposite one to the small kiss they had shared earlier that morning, she finally left for work.

Jumping in her little red car, she raced to face the day, silently wondering to herself what the Doctor would be up to today.

Since settling down, he had opened up a used bookshop, which then briefly turned into an antique shop when he had bought a certain infamous lamp off a drifter.

Honestly, why the man would be travelling with a 19th century lamp, Clara had no idea.

But, seeing as _she_ had gone traveling with an alien in a snarky blue box to save the universe, Clara felt it best not to judge.

Almost mindlessly she had reached the school where she taught without really consciously being aware of the trip and was making her way through the halls.

She waved to certain children as they stumbled or raced by and exchanged words with another teacher, eventually making it to room 11.

Clara really enjoyed teaching. After the Doctor and her had ceased traveling and the Maitlands outgrew the need for a nanny, she had become a primary school teacher seeing as it had been her plan to teach children after she traveled when she had graduated those many years ago.

It felt strange to think that in one way or another that was exactly what had happened, just with a bit more speed bumps on the way. _That's the thing about speed bumps though,_ she figured, _it was dangerous sometimes but it's really fun if you speed though them._

She shook her head, as if to rid her mind of the strangely present philosophical vehicular comparisons now blooming in her mind.

…

That morning, she taught grammar and read the children _Summer Falls_ by Amelia Williams. She decided to give them a bit of free time afterward seeing as they had just finished chapter eleven and she was sure she saw a few kids start to tear up.

When the bell rang for recess, Clara watched as the children started to stampede the doors, some giving a rambunctious shout as they headed out the door.

Grabbing for her purse from under the desk, she smiled to herself, thinking about something a child had said earlier that day.

Pulling out her phone, she noticed a few new messages from the Doctor:

_Taking a half day at the shop. Will make dinner later._

The next one read:

_Will not burn down house._

The last one simply said:

_Promise._

She laughed to herself and pulled out her morning snack whilst declaring her faith in him over text message.

Clara looked over at the rows of desks in front of her. _Oh, that mad man._

Slowly, she started to feel her eyes droop. _What was-..? No._ She _had_ to wake up.

Clara felt her energy deplete. _What was that noise?_ She started to slump down onto her desk. _Where.. -where those birds chirping?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am so so sorry to keep you guys waiting. You guys rock.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope to straighten out my act **

**Kind of a short chapter but don't worry, chapter 3 is in draft form right now.**

The first thing Clara became aware of was the cold hard ground underneath her.

"Clara?" She felt a hand nudge her shoulder and while another hand moved to her face. Slowly the thumb moved across her cheek. "Clara." She hummed a noise of content as she realized the voice belonged to the Doctor.

Drowsily, she uncurled herself from the fetal position and turned onto her back.

Why was she on the floor?

"The children!" Clara jolted up in a panic. In doing so, colliding her head with the Doctor's. Both flew back and let out a yelp.

As the pain subsided, Clara opened her eyes to see that she was in the consul room.

"_What children?"_ the Doctor gasped, clutching his head.

"It.. was.. a dream," she said slowly, out of realization. She looked up at the Doctor hovering over her and felt her cheeks burn as she remembered another distinct part of the dream.

"Why am I in the consul room?" Clara asked, trying to distract herself from the strangely vivid dream.

"The Tardis must've deleted your room," the Doctor explained as he helped Clara to her feet.

_Cow_, she thought to herself.

"I mean, I travel with you full time now so how much longer can she keep doing this?" Clara stated, as she brushed herself off.

The machine made a beeping noise somehow equivalent to a scoff, so Clara figured that meant longer then she'd hoped.

"So," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "where off to today?" Clara smirked at him, happy for the change of topic.

"Somewhere…" she thought for a moment, "historic."

"I know just the place!" he exclaimed. "Go get out of your pajamas and we'll be off!" He excitedly pulled a lever.

Clara grinned widely and skipped out to find the Tardis wardrobe. Stopping, Clara turned back in the doorframe.

"Strange how fast you want me out of my nightie," she implied, quirking her eyebrows at him.

"What? Oi! I didn't- you know-"

Her laughter rang throughout the halls as she strolled off.

…

"Where are we?" Clara asked as she reentered the consul room. They stood there silently smiling at each other for a few blissful seconds.

"India," the Doctor supplied, giving in. "Outside those doors is Shah Jahan. A man so stricken with grief and filled with so much devotion over his lost love-" his eyes darted to her briefly "-that he built a beautiful towering monument in her honor."

Clara smiled. "The Taj Mahal."

"Yes. It was in your book," he said pointing to her. "Possibly one of history's best examples of how love has the ability to create something so magnificently beautiful."

The Doctor tore his eyes from hers and strode over to the Tardis door. Turning back, he simply outstretched his hand to her.

Clasping his hand, they eagerly walked out the doors.

The first thing Clara noticed was the strong smell of gunpowder.

"This isn't right." Immediately the Doctor bent down and plucked grass off the ground and started chewing on it. Clara crinkled her nose in disgust.

"We're in America!" he exclaimed.

"Damn straight," came a gruff voice behind them. They both jumped to see a small group of men behind them, all carrying rifles.

Clara and the Doctor put their hands up.

"To be more specific, Texas."

Clara blinked and started to sway. Was the heat getting to her?

_Were those birds again?_

With that thought, Clara dropped to the ground.

**Sorry guys. Pulled the ol' bate n switch on you. For all you American History geeks (takes one to know one) heres a hint, it's the mid-1830s… Until next time.**


End file.
